Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A/U, post 3X22. One shot: Emma and Hook spend a morning having fun in the snow after finally admitting their feelings for each other.


**Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**

_Hey all! It has been FOREVER since I wrote a fic. I missed writing creatively so much, and of course my Captain Swan heart swooned over this episode and my muse came back. I am entering an incredibly busy month and I will try my very best to update fics I have been neglecting (Growing Up) as soon as possible. In the mean time though, enjoy this! And reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

A soft rapping echoed around the apartment, followed by a giggly voice.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Emma asked the door, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Killian opened one eye and groaned as he heard Emma's knock. Sunlight streamed in through the wispy curtains, and from the sounds of the birds he knew it was early. Rolling over, his hand grasped the cooling sheets and he propped himself up.

"Swan, I know it's you! It's too early love, come back to sleep," Killian smiled crookedly as he glanced out the window. Thick snowflakes fell from the sky and coated Storybrooke in a cold blanket, sun twinkling down as Killian took in the beautiful sights below.

"Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…" Emma trailed off and waited patiently for Killian's well-known footfalls to come near the door. She dusted off her beanie with her red mittens and pulled her parka tighter against her. Her blonde hair tumbled down from her hat and was wet with fresh melting snow.

"Go away Emma!" Killian yelled teasingly, but stopped short when he heard Emma reply sadly: "Okay bye."

Killian hopped out of bed, pulling on his jeans (which were on the floor after last night's…activities) and his plaid shirt. Throwing on his leather jacket, he sighed and pulled his beanie on over his hair. Emma had insisted on getting matching hats, and the pirate could not resist Swan's puppy dog face.

_Gods that_ women got to him in more ways than she knew.

He jogged to the door and threw it open, revealing Emma's retreating figure. Hearing Killian open the door caused Emma's face to break out into a wide grin and she turned around to find Killian smiling at her too.

"Well lass, shall we go build the best snowman Storybrooke has ever seen?" Killian walked over to Emma and took her hand firmly, frowning when he saw she was wearing mittens. Unable to lace their fingers together, Hook shrugged and smiled.

"We shall, Captain!" Emma giggled and led the way down the steps and outside. The whole town seemed frozen in time, silence coating everything as Emma led Killian to the small backyard of the apartment.

Killian smiled while Emma spun around, the ever present grin coating her face while snow kissed her eyelashes and face. She knelt down, beginning to roll the snow into a large ball. Killian laughed and began to help her, but frowned as he realized his hook was causing problems. He cursed the blasted piece of metal until a mittened hand closed over his hook. Emma smiled when Killian looked up, no longer embarrassed. He instead focused on helping Emma as best he could, using his good hand to pat down the snow.

Soon, a very small snowman began to take shape and Killian found two branches to fashion into arms. With two pebbles and a carrot, the snowman was complete and Killian and Emma sat in front of their creation.

"Swan, I want to thank you. For accepting me… every part of me for who I am," Killian gestured towards his hook as he spoke, slightly upset but he remained smiling at Emma.

"Killian, you don't have to thank me. You've done so much for me that I don't even know how to begin to thank you for… you broke down my walls, you traded your ship for me," Emma trailed off, interrupted mid speech by Killian's kiss. Soft and hesitant, she brought her hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Snow continued to fall around the couple, coating their eyes and cheeks.

Laughing, Killian stood after some time and held out his hand to pull Emma up to standing.

"Tell you what love. Why don't we go inside for that hot chocolate you always crave, and we'll call that our thank you for all the other has done," Killian was met with a quick kiss of acknowledgement and he swept her into his arms.

Emma groaned: "Really? This is so unnecessary. I can walk myself thank you."

"Just trying to be chivalrous lass, taking a page from your father's book and the like," Killian smiled as Emma's cheeks flushed pink.

Arriving upstairs, the pair fixed their hot chocolate and topped the whipped cream with cinnamon, smiling at each other and knowing in their hearts they had finally made it.

They were _home. _

_FIN_


End file.
